


He had it coming

by orphan_account



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Graphic Violence, Hank gets overprotective, M/M, accidental murder, goes about it the wrong way, inplied non-con, murder for a good cause??, which is an understatement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Gavin, Asshole-of-the-office-reed gets a crush on Conner, Hank isn’t happy. When Conner actually accepts Gavin’s date, he’s irritated, when Gavin decides to hurt his boy likehe has, well he’s just gone too far. And so has Hank.





	1. Chapter 1

After the revolution everything was uncertain. The androids were free to be their own persons but the laws were still forming so they couldn’t rent or buy property or transportation, yet.

Cyberlife, in an effort to gain some redemption started a non-profit, run by charity, temporary housing for the free androids with nowhere to go, giving them everything they may need, free of charge.

Conner didn’t trust it and Hank didn’t either so Hank naturally offered his place, feeling better with Conner somewhere he can see him. Hank knows Conner can take care of himself, hell he’s seen him jump from building to building and to train in an attempt to catch Rupert, the pigeon loving android that killed himself. He was, for lack of a better word, fucking impressed.

But it didn’t stop the nagging worry when Conner was out of his vision when they’re on a case.

While at work Hank keeps an eye on Gavin, making sure he’s not trying anything.

Actually lately Gavin has been acting odd around Conner, insulting him and Conner bickering back (Hank is proud he taught him that) but Gavin blushed more around him, his insults are less insulting and every so often he stares at Conner before catching himself.

Conner brought Hank a coffee, telling him his worries. “Do think Detective Reed is alright? He has been acting strange.” Hank took the coffee. “I’ve noticed it too. I hate to say it but I think he likes you.” Conner looks confused. “But then why would he insult me?” Hank chuckled. “Cause he’s an idiot that doesn’t know what to do about it.” Conner looked like he was thinking as he sat at his desk.

A half hour later when Hank was almost done with his coffee a floral delivery person came in. “Uhh is there a Conner Anderson here?” Conner perked up, looking confused. Hank looked confused as well. Conner stood, walking to them, seeing the small bouquet of roses. “My name is Conner, can I help you?” The floral delivery person smiled. “These are for you.”

Conner looked confused as he took the roses gently, the green plastic wrapped around the stems crinkling as he held them, seeing a card gently held within the depths of the dozen roses. “Thank you.” She left and Hank was flabbergasted. He didn’t think Gavin would actually do anything about his crush but he saw Gavin out of the corner of his eye, in the little break room, holding a coffee and looking fucking nervous as hell.

Conner took the flowers to his desk, Chris coming over with a smile. “Someone’s got a crush on you.” Conner wasn’t sure how to respond to this. Hank saw the card in it. “Read the card Conner.” Conner felt so many eyes on him as he gripped the small paper, opening it and reading it out loud. “I hope you like roses, I couldn’t think of one you might like. Would you go out with me? Gavin.” Hank didn’t like his any more, not when Gavin was actually trying to date his boy.

Conner saw Gavin in the break room, scanning him, noting his heart rate is extremely high, his fight or flight response kicking in and adrenaline was pouring into his system, making his hands shake. Hank saw Conner get up, staring at Gavin. Hank got up, going to him. “Whoa, you’re not seriously thinking about going out with that prick? You can do so much better than that asshole.”

“I’m aware of his shortcomings lieutenant and I am also aware that he has made strides to better himself. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Don’t you?” Hank sighed heavily. He made a really good point. “Fine. But if he does any funny stuff-“ “I’ll walk away.” Hank nodded stiffly as Conner walked away to the break room where Gavin was suddenly sitting straighter.

“Ah if it isn’t the plastic prick, what do you want?” Conner walked up to the table. “You bought me those roses and asked if I would like to go out with you.” Gavin blushed but ignored it. “Yeah, what of it?” “What time would you like to go out?” Gavin was silent. “Wait? You seriously want to go out with me? Even after all the shit I did to you?” “As I’ve told Hank, you’ve made strides to better yourself and views on androids, I believe everyone deserves a second chance and I’ll admit, I do enjoy our bickering. What time and when should we go out?”

Hank watched the entire exchange with a glare, drinking the rest of his coffee down. Gavin seemed just as surprised as Hank was so maybe that was a good sign, maybe he really was changing for the better. He felt his insides bristle when Gavin took Conners hand, kissing it before Conner left, a small smile on his face as he got back to his desk.

“So it looks like it went well.” Hank said blankly. Conner was back to his neutral face. “It went surprisingly well. He would like to go out tomorrow at 7:30 for a movie.” Hank nodded. “Guess we should get you something nice to wear for it. It’s not great date etiquette to go on a date in your work uniform.”

After work they stopped at Walmart, finding Conner a nice suit jacket that wasn’t made by Cyberlife. Conner managed to convince Hank to let him keep his Cyberlife clothing as they were practical and can help in android related cases where an Android was traumatized and needed someone to relate to easily.

The next day Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Gavin. The whole day Gavin kept making eyes at Conner, smiling shyly when Conner noticed, it was like a goddamn elementary school.

It was worse when they were home and Conner was full of nervous energy. Cleaning what he could before he had to get ready for his date.

And when he did have to get ready he worried about everything, going through every bit of advice he can find in his head, having never been on a human date before, his LED on a constant yellow.

Conner kept adjusting his hair, the little piece never wanting to stay put. Conner turned to him. “Do I look acceptable for a date?” Hank gave a small smile. “You look perfect, gotta stop worrying so much.” “I’m sorry. As I’ve read online, human dating is a delicate dance of first impressions and timing along with proper chemistry between the two partners.” Hank rolled his eyes. “It’s also just an excuse for humans to fuck.” He glared. “And is wear if Gavin thinks you’re just a fun fuck in bed I’ll kill him myself.”

Now Conner gave a small smile, his LED going back to blue during their talk. “I wouldn’t expect anything less but I’m positive that he does not think that way about this. It doesn’t fit the evidence of his courting. Most of those who only want sex do not go the extra mile of dates and flowers and decide on less meaningful ways.” “Well you’re not wrong.”

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and both looked down the hall. Hank looked at Conner. “Stay in this bathroom until I say, alright? I want to talk to him.” Conner nodded, LED floating to yellow as he walked back into the bathroom, closing the door, quickly deciding to put on some Old Spice Hank bought for him.

Hank went to the door with a glare, opening it roughly, seeing Gavin dressed nicer than he’s ever seen him, even wearing a fucking tie. “Gavin.” He greeted. Gavin nodded, trying to be on his best behavior and not be an asshole. “Hank. I’m here to pick up Conner.” “Yeah I know, he’s getting ready. Come on in.” Gavin walked in, Sumo coming over, letting out a few woofs, sniffing Gavin. Gavin looked nervous down at the large dog. “Uh Hey.”

Suddenly there was a hard, pointy finger poking Gavin’s chest, making him look at the angry face of Hank. “Now you listen good you fucking prick. Conner is expecting a nice date, it’s his first date and if you dare touch him and he’s doesn’t want any of it, if he says no, you stop. If you hurt him in anyway be ready to get the brains beat out of ya and the rest of you a stain on the fucking floor. Ya got it?”

Gavin glared. “He’s a free android Hank, he can decide what he wants, you don’t have to protect him, he can take care of himself.” “And you better fucking remember that.” Hank walked away. “Conner! Your dates here!”

Conner came out, walking down the hall, attempting to keep his LED blue but it flickered between blue and yellow, not able to decide on one.

Gavin smiled when he saw Conner. “You look great darling.” Conner smiled shyly, never having been called “darling” before or any variation other than “son” or “kid” from Hank. “Thank you Gavin. You clean up nicely as well. I hope Hank didn’t scare you, he’s just protective.” Conner gave Hank a fond look that made hank soften a little. Gavin smiled. “Not at all now lets get going before we’re late.” Conner looked at Hank, walking over to Gavin. “I’m not sure what time I’ll be back so please, don’t wait up on my account.”

Hank huffed. “I won’t now scram, have a good time.” Conner gave a smile as he walked out the door with Gavin, Gavin gently placing his hand on Conners back that made Hanks skin crawl. He ignored it, this was Conners choice, he can decide what he wants and what he doesn’t, isn’t that the point of becoming a deviant? The free will to do whatever the fuck you want? Still, he worried and stayed up well past 3AM waiting for Conner to get home, laying in bed, awake, looking at the clock and listening for the door.

The door didn’t open until 4:30AM, Sumo going to give soft barks of greeting as Conner changed into his nightwear and eventually going into what Hank calls “sleep mode” soon after in his own room. Hank found sleep then.

Once Hank was awake and making coffee, Conner came out in his Cyberlife uniform, looking pristine as the day he came into hanks life. Hank took a sip of coffee from his mug as he talked to him. “So? How did the Uh…date go?” Conner smiled wide, eyes brighter than normal, oh god his boy was falling hard.

“It was surprisingly wonderful. He took me to the new Pixar movie, it was quite amusing and adorable. After that we ended up in a little 24/7 coffee shop where we talked until about 4AM. when we realized just as late it was he offered to take me home right away. Did you know Gavin loves animals?” Hank raised an eyebrow. “That asshole likes animals?”

“He can be an asshole but I’ve found he does that to hide many negative emotions and thoughts about himself, he confessed to me he struggled with anxiety and depression and often victims of it find ways to cope, even if its changing their personality in a way to drive people away.” Hank just sipped his coffee, not sure if he believes a word Gavin has told Conner but he wasn’t going to burst the androids bubble.

Gavin and Conner went out on two more dates after that, Conner always coming back happy and smiling. Hank was still suspicious of Gavin but he wasn’t going to come between them, if fucking Gavin, asshole of he office, makes Conner happy then he wasn’t going to take that away.

One of their date nights Conner came back earlier than usual, Gavin’s car screeching as it drove away, nearly starling Hank from his spot on the couch. He stood when Conner nearly slammed the door closed, LED pulsing redredred, staring at the floor where he stood.

Hank walked over quickly, Sumo following his footsteps. “Son, you Alright?” Conner spoke quietly, his brown eyes watery. “He got mad at me. He wanted to take things further than kissing. I told him no, I…I wasn’t ready. I wouldn’t know what to do so he kept touching me, even when I said no-“ “Whoa, did he rape you? Are you ok?” “I’m..I’m ok. He didn’t rape me, only touched me. He eventually got angry with me, called me a piece teasing of plastic that belongs in the Eden Club and brought me home.” Hank brought his arms around Conner, holding him close, ignoring theanger rising and boiling up. “It’s ok son, it’s ok. You don’t have to see him again.”

He let Conner get dressed into the hoodie he lent him and his night pants, offering a Disney movie to help him forget. Conner agreed and stayed snuggled with Sumo and Hank the rest of the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Conner stayed home from work…well Hank tells him to stay home, it wouldn’t do any good to see Gavin so soon after their fight.

And attempted rape. Hank reminds himself.

It takes all he has to not immediately punch Gavin’s fucking lights out when he sees him and Gavin, when he makes eye contact with Hank, looks scared but not scared enough to not talk to him.

While Hank refilled his coffee (adding a little extra from his flask)Gavin came over. “So..Uhh where’s Conner Hank? Is he ok?” Hank glared over. “You should know you prick.” Gavin rolled his eyes and Hank held himself back from strangling him as Gavin spoke. “It was just a misunderstanding, I may have handled it-“ “A misunderstanding?! He came home broken and terrified because of you! Because he wouldn’t speed his legs for you-“ “Hank! I didn’t-“ “you kicked him out, nearly called him a whore!” Gavin groaned. “I’m not gonna fucking get through to you, is Conner ok or not because I will fucking drive my ass to your house to see for myself.”

Hank bristled. “He’s fine, no thanks to you. Now get out of my way and don’t see my boy again. Ya hear me?” Gavin glared. “Fuck you hank, if he wants to see me he can.”

“Hey! Both of you, stop it!” Fowler had come out, being able to hear their yelling from his office. Hank walked away, making sure to shoulder check Gavin on the way out.

Fowler sighed as Gavin looked helpless to him. “Reed, you fucked up and you better find a way to fix it.” Gavin sighed. “Fuck.”

Hank didn’t go home after work, letting Conner know to not expect him home for a few more hours. He was stoping at his old stop, Jimmys bar. He needed to vent to someone other than Conner who will probably find a way to defend that asshole.

When he walked in Jimmy saw him, waving. “Hank, long time no see.” Hank waved as he sat at the bar, feeling the memory of Conner coming in and getting him for their first investigation.

“A double.” Jimmy gave him a concerned look as he got the drink together. “Everything Alright? You haven’t been here in a while.” “I’ve been better. Conner went on his first date.” Jimmy raised an eyebrow. “How did that go?” “Fine for the first few days.” “Few days?”

Hank sighed as the drink was placed in front of him. “Yeah. They actually hit it off, I’ve never seen the damn android so happy.” “I’m sensing a But.” “But Gavin decided to be an asshole. Their date went bad, decided Conner owed him if you know what I mean. Practically raped him but didn’t. But Conner came home terrified.” “Damn, this Gavin sounds like he needs his face punched in.” “damn right he does. You should have heard him today at the office.”

Hank was two hours in Jimmy’s bar and two bottles of whiskey down along with several vodka shots. Jimmy huffed. “I think you’ve had enough, I’ll call you a cab.” Hank stumbled as he stood, pointing a finger at Jimmy. “I’m perfectly fine! I’m more than fine!” Most of his sentence came out as a slurred mush of words that Jimmy only caught half of.

Hank nearly falling as he spoke, loudly, attempting to walk out the door. “Ya know? I’m gonna pay Gavin a visit, give him a piece of my fucking mind.” Jimmy sighed, hank was already stumbling out the door.

Hanks blood was boiling as visions of Conner, his boy, nearly raped by that asshole. He kept thinking of his poor Conner, terrified as why Gavin wouldn’t stop when he said no, the tears in his eyes when he came home, the angry red circle pulsing with stress.

He got to Gavin’s place, without police stopping him on his wobbly driving. He banged on the door. “Gavin you asshole! Come out! I want to talk to you!” There was no answer so Hank pounded on the door again before it was quickly pulled open, Gavin in the door in a ratty tweet shirt and sweat pants. “The fuck do you want Hank?!”

Hank shoved him inside, slamming the door shut. “You, you fucking asshole! You hurt Conner! He was fucking terrified because of you!” Gavin scoffed. “You’re still on this hank? If it makes you feel any better I apologized to him, I begged forgiveness, just go ask him-“ he was cut off as hank punched his face, making him fall to the floor with a cry of pain, holding his bleeding nose.

Gavin took in a shaking breath. “Fuck Hank, Jesus-“ but hank was taken over by his rage, his urge to protect Conner as he kicked Gavin several times,feeling ribs break under his boot, kneeling down to punch his face again and again. Eventually Gavin’s face resembled a hamburger patty, red and bleeding as he lay there motionless.

When hank came back to himself, he saw Gavin under him, bleeding and bruised and still. Hank cursed. “Fuck..” he felt for Gavin’s heartbeat and found nothing. Hank stood quickly, seeing his hands bloody. “Oh fuck..”

He sobered up quickly, finding Gavin’s bathroom and getting a hot shower, washing away any evidence of this.

It was another three hours before he deemed himself clean enough to face Conner.

He walked in, feeling hungover and sick, wanting to pretending nothing happened but Conner was there, hoodie on and sweatpants on. “Hank, I was becoming concerned, you have been gone for over five hours, are you alright?” Conner asked. Hank nodded shakily, hiding his bruised hands. “Uh yeah I’m find Conner, just needed a drink and I wanted to sober up before coming home. I’m gonna go crash in bed, night.” Conner frowned. “Good night.”

In the morning Conner made coffee as Hank stumbled out of the bedroom, going to the bathroom first to throw up in the toilet. Conner got him a glass of water and some pain killers and gently knocked on the door. “Hank, I’ve brought you some water. May I bring it in?” The toilet flushes and the door opened so revel hank looking sick and miserable. “Fuck, thanks Conner.”

He took the water and pills from him, downing both as Conner spoke. “If it helps, Gavin stopped over while you were away last night. He brought another bouquet and apologized for his behavior toward me, he was very genuine. “ Hank nodded. “Great, is the coffee ready?” “Yes. A mug is waiting for you in the kitchen, no cream and one sugar.” Hank nodded as he walked into the kitchen to drink his coffee down, ignoring the throbbing of his head.

As Hank reached for his mug Conner saw the bruising and scabbed over broken skin on Hanks knuckles. “Hank, did something happen last night? You seem to have suffered many injuries on your knuckles, at least three have stress fractures and one broken bone in your wrist.” Hank looked at his hands, he was wondering why they were hurting as badly as his head. “Uhh I got in a bar fight.”

Last night was a blank. Nothing was coming to him. Conner accepted his answer and recommended he see a doctor for the fractures as they could cause more damage in his hands if unchecked. He wrapped them up to make Conner happy until he could see his doc.

When they got to Work Conner scanned the Work area for Gavin, seeing him nowhere. “Gavin is late, it’s unlike him to be tardy.” Hank couldn’t care less, his head wrapped in his arms at his desk. This is probably the worst hangover he’s ever had.

Conner went to his terminal, waiting an hour before deeming it necessary to call Gavin. When Gavin didn’t show (and they hadn’t been assigned a case yet) he called Gavin but he never picked up. Conner knit his brows together in worry. Gavin was always on his phone. It’s unlike him to not pick up, especially since they’re back to being on good terms.

After another hour of Conner going through their cases on the terminal Fowler came over to them looking grim. “Guys, I…shit this is awful.” Hank looked at him, Conner as well. “What is it? Something wrong?” “Gavin’s body has been found, he’s dead hank.”

Conners LED went to yellow, going between red and yellow as he stood. “He’s dead?” Fowler looked at Conner sadly. “I’m sorry Conner, I’m sure this is hard for you. It’s hard on all of us, we lost a friend, a coworker. Chris and his partner are going to the scene to investigate.” Conner looked down at his desk before sitting in shock, his LED staying steadily on a soft red.

Hank felt like he already knew that but it was hard to think through his headache. He looked over at Conner who looked upset. “Conner, you Ok?” Conner was too busy in his head, calculating how long Hank had been gone and the injuries on his hands along with his worse-than-normal-hangover. Hank couldn’t have done this, could he? He couldn’t have murdered Gavin in a blind and drunken rage?

He was gently shaken out of his calculations, Hanks hands on his shoulders, shaking him gently. “Son, are you ok? Want to go home?” Conner looked up, a flurry of emotions going through him. “I want this case.” Fowler sighed. “I’m sorry Conner, I know you two were becoming close but I can’t let you into the investigation, it’s too personal.” Conner just looked away, silent, wanting to ask hank if he did this but knowing it wouldn’t be that easy.

hours later they brought Gavin’s body to their morgue for autopsy. While hank was too busy being half asleep at his desk Conner took his chance to get some information. The coroner won’t be here for up to a half hour which gives Conner more than enough time to investigate himself.

Conner found the right body cabinet, pulling it out and feeling startled at seeing Gavin in such a way. He felt like he could come to life at any moment to make fun of him for thinking he was dead, that it was some sick joke.

But it wasn’t. It was a strong possibility that Hank is the killer and he’s never hated being right as he does right now.

He scanned Gavin, finding several lacerations and broken skin from blunt force trauma. Several ribs are broken, two having punctured his lung and heart which likely was the cause of death. He also found bleeding in the brain along with a skull fracture, several facial fractures that indicate being punched, several times. There was also no defensive wounds which scares Conner.

Gavin didn’t fight back. Was the killer really that relentless or was it Gavin didn’t want to fight back against someone he knows? He sent a text to Hanks phone, asking him to meet him in the morgue as soon as possible, LED spinning between red and yellow.

  
Hank came inside the morgue five minutes later, about to ask Conner what he wanted here when he saw Gavin’s body, bits and pieces of last night coming back, feeling his hands throb under an imaginary jaw.

Conner walked closer, hank continued to stare at the body. Last night coming back as Conner spoke quietly. “All his injured indicate he was beaten to death. You have injured knuckles and wrists and were gone within the time frame this would have happened. Please, Hank. Tell me I’m wrong.” Conner pleaded, LED spinning red.

Hank cursed like he punched in the gut. “Shit. Fuck…fuck..I was so fucking drunk last night Conner. I didn’t remember anything his morning.” “Did you go to his house with the intention of murdering him?” Hank started pacing. “No. Fuck no. I just…I just wanted to scare him… I wanted to make sure he treated you right.” Conner looked away, between the body and Hank. “I can help you but you won’t like it.”

“What? You want me to confess?” “It would help, I can verify the injuries co-aligning with your own injuries but I can also help get you an easier sentence, possibly help in a mental health hospital.” “You saying I’m crazy?” Hank glared softly. Conner frowned. “I’m saying you need help and prison won’t help you. I can help verify you’re telling the truth when you said you didn’t have an intent to kill which should help get you an easier sentence. If you do not confess, I can inform Fowler myself with my findings.”

Hank sat on a nearby chair, feeling shock fill him. “Sure. Go for it, what else do I have to fucking lose?” Conner walked out of the room silently. Hank noticed as Conner was talking he went back to his old ways of talking, he spoke more robotic and less Conner.

It was five minutes later that Conner walked back in the room with Fowler and another officer behind him. Hank waved weakly. “Hey boys.” Fowler looked in shock. “This can’t possibly be happening. Are you serious hank? You killed Gavin?”

Hank looked away, feeling shame bubble up. “Yeah. Guess I’m more messed up than you thought.” Conner went behind him, handcuffs interlocking on Hanks wrists. “You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you.”

The two officers escorted hank out of the morgue as Conner went to Fowler. “I’d like to represent him when his court date arrives.” “Are you sure Conner?” “I am not only the one who knows him best but the one who can positively verify his claims of accidental death.” Fowler sighed. “Fine. I don’t even care right now, this day is just…too much. I’m gonna go get some coffee.”

 

 


End file.
